Gallery: Costumes
This is a gallery exhibiting costumes, drawn sketches and props only seen throughout the 8 years of the Game of Thrones series. To get more in-depth knowledge, please seek out the main article of Costumes. Oberyn-s-Armor-oberyn-martell.jpg|Armor worn by Oberyn Martell File:Clapton Joffrey Costume.jpg|Suit worn by Joffrey Baratheon File:Clapton in costumes department.jpg|Joff's armor Costume department Season 4, Clapton and Carragher.jpg Costume Slider newer.png|Crew and various costumes KingsguardArmor GOTExhibition.jpg|Kingsguard armor Eddard and Catelyn costumes early concept art.png|Eddard and Catelyn costumes early concept art Ned Stark costume Season 1 concept art.png|Ned Stark costume Season 1 concept art Ned Stark costume Season 1 concept art 2.jpg|Ned Stark costume Season 1 concept art Jaime riding coat behind the scenes.jpg|Jaime's riding coat Jaime_costume_Season_1_concept_art.png|Jaime's riding coat concept for Season 1 Catelyn Stark costume Season 1 concept art.png|Season 1 concept design for Catelyn Stark. Catelyn Season 2 collar embroidery detail.jpg|Detailed collar in Catelyn Stark's Season 2 gown. Wondercon-costume-robert.JPG|Season 1 Robert Baratheon screen-worn costume. Renly costume concept art.jpg|Season 2 concept for Renly Baratheon. Arya Braavos concept art.jpg|Arya Stark's concept design for her Braavos dress. Cersei Season 3 costume concept art.jpg|Sketch of Cersei Lannister's Season 3 gown. Daenerys costume concept art Season 4.png|Dany's dress sketch/concept from Season 4 in Meereen. Dorne costume Season 4 concept art.png|Dorne costume sketches from Season 4. Sand Snake boots.jpg|Dorne/Sand Snakes boots. Ellaria snake bracelet.jpg|Costume bracelet worn by Ellaria Sand. Goldenhand concept art 1.png|Goldenhand sketch Goldenhand concept art 2.png Khal Drogo costume concept art.png|Season 1 Drogo costume sketch. Purple Wedding crowns concept art.png|Crown sketches from the Purple Wedding. Sansa tournament costume Season 1 concept art.png|Season 1 sketch of Sansa Stark's tournament dress. Sansa wedding necklace concept art.png|Sansa's wedding necklace concept. MGoT-Euron's armor.jpg|Euron Greyjoy's House Greyjoy armor Yara_Greyjoy_costume_and_armor_behind_the_scenes.jpg|Yara Greyjoy's House Greyjoy armor Lollys Stokeworth sigil embroidery behind the scenes closeup.jpg|Close up costume designed sigil worn by Lollys Stokeworth Wondercon-costume-maester.JPG|Screen worn Maesters costume Pycelle-chain.jpg|Grand Maester Pycelle's chains Jaime_costume.jpg|Jaime Lannister's armor costume Jaime_costuma1.jpg|Jaime's armor costume Tywin_Lannister_Costume.jpg|Tywin Lannister screen worn armor Tywin_lan_costume.jpg|Tywin Lannister screen worn armor Lannister Costume.jpg|Lannister armor File:S4-ep8-Gregor_Armor3.jpg|Ser Gregor Clegane armor Real_life_Greyjoy_Banner.jpg|Authentic screen used House Greyjoy banner. Crowns_in_GoT.jpg|1. Robert Baratheon 2. Joffrey Baratheon and Tommen Baratheon 3. Renly Baratheon 4. Margaery Tyrell 5. Cersei Lannister 6. Joffrey Baratheon 7. Driftwood Crown Euron Greyjoy 8. Cersei Lannister]] Daario Naharis, s3, hilt and dagger.jpg|Daario Naharis's hilt with dagger Artifacts north of the Wall.jpg|Items worn/used beyond the Wall Brienne_and_Jaime_costume_s3.jpg|Brienne of Tarth and Jaime Lannister Season 3 costumes Brienne's_armor_helmet.jpg|Brienne's helmet Closer_look_at_Jon_Snows_cloak.jpg|Jon Snow's cloak Closer_look_Joffs_crown.jpg|Closer look at Joffrey Baratheon's crown Dragon_eggs_3rd_GRR_martin_has.jpg|Two dragon egg props (the 3rd was given to George R.R. Martin as a wedding gift. Embroidery_is_shown_off_on_Cersei's_cloak..jpg|Close look at the embroidery on Cersei's cloak Emilias_dresses_s4_costume_dresses.jpg|Dany's dresses worn in Season 3 House_Lannister_—_have_been_worn_in_to_give_the_appearance_of_age..jpg|House Lannister worn banner Jaimes_severed_hand.jpg|Jaime Lannister's severed hand Joffrey_Baratheon's_suit_of_armor.jpg|Joff's armor Jon_Snow's_and_Ygritte's_costumes.jpg|Jon and Ygritte's costumes Sandor_Armor.jpg|Sandor Clegane armor Sansa's_wedding_dress_shows_just_one_portion_of_a_band_of_embroidery.jpg|Sansa's wedding dress embroidery Tattered_Jaimes_clothes_s3.jpg|Jaime's tattered costume in Season 3 Tyrion_Sansa_Margaery_and_Joffery_wardrobe_costumes.jpg|Tyrion, Sansa, Margaery and Joffrey costumes Tyrion_worn_costume.jpg|Tyrion worn costume Unsullied_helmet_in_s3.jpg|Unsullied helmet in Season 3 Cersei's_crown_s7_8.jpg|Cersei's crown Robert Baratheon close up crown.jpg|Close up of another Robert Baratheon crown Wondercon-costume-daenerys.JPG|Daenerys' gown See Also * Gallery: Weapons - Screen worn/used weapons Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery